The Magic Spell Mix-Up
by batman100
Summary: Ghost Rider invents a potion that can instantly place anyone who drinks it into a state of slumber. When Jean drinks it and succumbs to Mr. Sandman's wily ways, Ghost Rider and Warren scramble in a hilarious chain of events to get an antidote before the X-Men find out what's going on. It'll laugh yourself silly!


**The Magic Spell Mix-Up by Batman100**

"Hey Ghost Rider, what's up?" Jean asked, as the brimstone biker was knee-deep in his laboratory on working on a new project

"I'm glad you asked. It's a potion I've developed from the sands of Egypt. A magic sleep-inducing elixir I was hoping to use if Broly should arise again. But… it hasn't been tested yet, and the effects are quite powerful." GR hesitated as Jean carelessly took the vial and gulped it down

"Uh… is this what you were talking about?" Jean sleepily asked. Ghost Rider's eyes shrank to microscopic size instantly

"AAH! NO!" GR yelped. Jean then yawned sleepily and muttered "Nighty-night Mommy" and fell to the floor, fast asleep snoring loudly. GR facepalmed in disgust as a clueless Warren entered

"Oh Shit! If Warren finds out about this, Scott will kill me!" Ghost Rider whimpered, then quickly carried the slumbering Jean out of his lab and headed up the steps

"Hey GR, what's new? Hey, what's with Jean?" Kitty asked out of nowhere. Ghost Rider yelped and faced Kitty "Oh, uh… heh heh Kitty… uh, gee, um… those uh, s-shoes are um, p-pretty q-quiet… sleep…ah nothing!" GR babbled fretfully, as Jean slept quietly as Kitty eyed him curiously

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Kitty asked as Ghost Rider's eyes went wider in horror. _What do I do? If Kitty blabs to the rest of the team that Jean drank my potion, I'll be thrown into Arkham! Now how to distract Kitty?_ GR thought to himself before an idea lit up. "Uh… I couldn't help but uh, notice… that um, Lance has free tickets to a choreography ball tonight just for you and him!" Ghost Rider blubbered, handing Kitty two free tickets.

"OMG! This is awesome! I could just scream!" Kitty gushed happily "Oh no…" Ghost Rider winced as he quickly got into the elevator and headed for top floor as Kitty's squee echoed through the walls

"Dammit Pryde! If you make that squealing one more time, I'm gonna shove this muzzle up your mouth!" Evan hollered before uttering "Teenage valley girls. Go figure."

Ghost Rider approached the dorm area. With Jean still asleep on his shoulder, the brimstone bounty hunter stealthily slithered into Jean's and Scott's and his room and quickly locked the door.

"mmm… but Mommy, I wanna ride the little unicorn…" Jean mumbled in her sleep, sucking her thumb. Ghost Rider placed the heavily sedated mutant on the bed and tucked her in and was about to look for an antidote when who showed up but the resident grouch Logan

"What the? What are you doing here bonehead?" Logan asked suspiciously. Ghost Rider scowled as he faced the gruff mutant. "Logan as you can see Jean is very exhausted from today's events, thusly I am supervising her to make sure Ms. Grey-Summers-Blaze gets the rest and health relaxation that she needs." Ghost Rider hissed, using a well-used British accent. Logan eyed him strangely and simply uttered "Bah" before leaving and turning back uttering "And do something about that weird chain of yours. It's burning my leather coats." Ghost Rider sighed in relief and realized there was one other person he can trust on this situation. GR quickly headed for Warren's dorm area. The veteran X-Man was playing a chess game on his laptop when the skeleton hero knocked on his door

"Door's open." Warren echoed. GR simply entered, looked out the hall to make sure the coast was clear, rushed back into the dorm, grabbed Jean, dived back into Warren's and slammed the door, triple-locking it. "What the heck's gotten into you Johnny? And why's Jean sucking her thumb in her sleep?" before realizing. "Oh man… did you tranquilize her **again?** Man, Scott is **not** gonna be happy about this."

"Now see here bird-brain, I did NOT tranquilize her! I was in my lab, working on a tool to help us easily defeat Broly. Jean asked what I was making, so I told her. Then, all of a sudden without warning, Jean took the vial gulped it and instantly she just passed right out! The rest of the guys were asking me stuff, Logan was asking me, Kitty was asking, they all think I've gone off the deep end!" Ghost Rider babbled as Warren stared at him strangely before calmly taking a deep breath

"So… Let me get this straight: You made a potion or something to help us beat Broly. Then Jean comes in and drinks the potion and falls into a Sleeping Beauty like spell or whatever. Now you're trying to keep this under wraps so the rest of the guys- including Scott don't find out you drugged her again." Warren explained as Ghost Rider simply shrugged in response "What can I do to help?" Warren offered "I found the antidote, but there's one problem: It's in the Acolyte Base. Heavily guarded. By **Magneto.**" GR warned. Warren gulped at the thought of incurring the horrific wrath of the magnetic maestro. But understanding Jean's need to awaken from her dream voyage, he shook the brimstone bounty hunter's hand trustingly and uttered, "Let's get that antidote."

Inside the Acolyte Base…

"I still don't think this is such a good idea. Ever since Magneto hired **Cell** as his new lieutenant, this seems like an invitation to getting our asses whooped. Literally." Warren moaned in fear. GR slapped him and hissed "Pull up your big man pants and toughen up. We are not leaving this base until we convince that old pompous a-hole to give us the vial. And don't worry; I **know** how to make him scream." GR sneered, holding a broad axe behind his back. "Now lets get in there and get this over with, before the X-Men realize we're here." The three (three meaning Jean) stealthily entered the base, past the security only to halt on seeing Cell himself standing behind the antidote vial. Ghost Rider knew it'd take a LOT more than his gadgets to take him down. But when Warren saw a large Bachman piano dangling from the ceiling on a pulley, he got an idea…

"Ugh, having that brain-fried idiot Zarbon look for more Acolytes was a bigger mistake than it is! The nerve of that sniveling snake Cell to come here and…" Magneto ranted when a loud ear-splintering crash echoed throughout the base "What in damnation?!"

"Uh oh. Quick, Warren get the antidote! **NOW!**" GR ordered, cocking his shotgun and having it aimed at the left corridor, his finger poised on the trigger. Magneto then saw the skeleton and his eyes were flaming with fury "GHOST RIDER! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY TERRITORY! I SHALL SEVERELY—…" Magneto choked on his sentence as GR put a large buckshot silver bullet through Magneto's head. The corpse clattered to the floor with a thud.

"Good riddance." GR growled as Warren rushed to him, the antidote in his hand. "I got it! C'mon, lets get outta here and… what happened?" Warren asked upon seeing Magneto's corpse

"He went out with a bang," GR uttered jokingly. Warren simply chuckled in amusement and shook his head "C'mon, you silver-tongued devil, you."

Later…

Jean finally woke up in her bed with a long yawn and muttered "What a long, good nap!" before seeing Warren and Ghost Rider beside her

"Well… good morning, sleepyhead." GR joked, placing a tray of pancakes, oranges, grape juice and a muffin on her bedside table. "I gotta tell you, I had the weirdest dream: I was with you two in some asteroid base, then we fought some giant lizard creature, then the next thing I know, there was this loud bang, and that's when I saw Magneto die. And after having a tea party with my mother, I then woke up." Jean explained, as Warren and Ghost Rider stared at each other, both knowing that what happened was kept a secret.

"So… now that you're fully rested, what do you feel like doing today Jean?" Warren asked before the sounds of snoring was heard "Oh crap… not again!" GR couldn't help but smile as Jean once more fell fast asleep, snoring and dreaming

"Well, that's like the Once Upon a Mattress story." GR goofily uttered. "Uh, technically, it **isn't**. If the princess fell asleep upon those mattresses, then she'd fail the test." Warren explained as GR got into bed and snuggled by Jean "What are you DOING?!"

"Shhhh! Do you mind? Jean needs her beauty sleep!" Ghost Rider hissed as he lovingly kissed Jean's forehead as she hugged him smiling in her sleep. Warren then smiled in relief as the brimstone biker finally drifted into slumber in a hugging pose with Jean, a look that spelt affection, a look that spelt companionship. Most importantly, a look that spelt **Love**

_Wicked witchcraft_

_And though I know its strictly taboo. _Trunks mused to the tune of Frank Sinatra on his guitar before tipping his hat to the camera and saying "That's all folks!"


End file.
